wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BaronDuTremblay/The Night of the Black Rose
(Excerpt from a notebook found deep within Caligrase Sewers, in a pile of ash by a rusty, humming machine. The pile of ash disappeared soon after the notebook was lifted up.) Among the brethren of the Black Rose Clan, there is one tradition that had always intrigued me, especially as pertains to its origins. Occasionally, when the time was deemed right, they would venture forth, with shining orbs in their bags, in search of those creatures hidden in remote corners of certain dungeons. As I would soon discover during my travels, this custom dates back to a time, long forgotten, when our Clan was but a mere band of brigands lurking in the dank tunnels of Caligrase Sewers. When the warriors would yearn for battle and glory, when the mages' hands would be set aglow with arcane power, when the thieves would crave for untold riches, and when the priests' faith would wax to fanatical heights, then, once in the month, better it be when the moon was dark, they would sally forth in small hunting bands, and plumb the foul depths of the deadliest dungeons. There, they would pray to the graven images of dark, eldritch angels, and with blade, trap and spell, they would stalk vile creatures of might and fury. At times, they would pursue their fearsome prey relentlessly, or else they would travel from one hunting ground to another, in search of even more dreadful foes. They would do so well into the dead of night, even unto the rising of the morn, and when the sun would shine on their wearied, bloodied faces, they would gather around campfires with meat and mead, to revel in the tales of their epic battles, basking in the gleam of newfound treasures. '' ''And it is said of that time that it was called, Community Event The Night of the Black Rose On Friday, November 1st, THE HUNT BEGINS! When: '''Friday, November 1st, 2013, 10h00 pm EST '''Where: '''Entrance of Twilight Alley, Channel TBD '''What: Do you have too many hidden orbs and fragments, but not enough time or partners to use them? Are you looking for that one drop ''that you could only get from a hidden fight? Or are you just looking for a fun change of pace for an evening? Well, come to Twilight Alley on Friday night, November 1st, because the Night of the Black Rose is upon us! This event aims at facilitating party formation as well as the sharing and trading of orbs and fragments, for those interested in an evening of hidden fights. '''Who: '''Players of all levels, whether criminal or lily white, are welcome! '''Why: '''For the passion, for the glory, for the memories, for the money, and most of all, for fun. Oh, and did I mention there would be attendance prizes? Rules '''1) Participation and registration﻿' All players must register prior to the event. Participants who do not register are not eligible for the attendance prizes. You can register here or on the forum, but all registrations will be compiled on this page for ease of reference. All you need to do is state your Soul Name. You have until Thursday, October 31st to register. 2) Attendance All participants are expected at the entrance of Twilight Alley (channel TBD) on Friday, November 1st, 10h00 pm EST. This will be an opportunity to gather your party, share and trade your orbs and fragments, and overall have a good time. When you are ready to head out, let the organiser know you are starting. 3) On Trolls and Drama The organiser has no patience whatsoever for any trolling or drama, of any kind. A participant who is the cause of either will be disqualified by the organiser, at his sole discretion, with no possibility of appeal. You have been warned. 4) Prizes Prizes are dependant on community donations, either by participants, Unions, or generous mecenes. The more you give, the more you stand to win. For reasons of transparency, all donations will be fully and publicly disclosed on this page. The prizes are awarded as part of a draw, at some point during the event. Draw method TBD. Registrations By Soul Name: -DeBlois -Dracon -Warrior -Kelanai -GAME PULSE -Dominate -Ipa -Panther -Revoric -Overlord -PenDragn -Llygamyn -cesclex Prize Donations﻿ From Johnnyj: A vast assortment of hiden fight orbs. Too numerous to list here, but let's just say we won't get much sleep on November 1st! From cesclex: A few more Aesthetic orbs From Revoric: '''10 Unclean Orbs FAQ (WiP) '''My Party ditched me at the last second, now what? If you are caught without a party, or with missing party members, after your party has registered, please inform the organiser, who will work out a solution with you. Fun is more important than paperwork. Who in the 9 hells is the organiser, anyways? It's me. You can contact me in game (Soul name: Elesner), on the forum (handle: Elesner) or on the wiki (User: BaronDuTremblay). ﻿ Category:Blog posts